1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and devices of dispensing fragrances and more particularly relates to a method and means of dispensing the fragrance of an odorant alcohol over a prolonged period of time.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of alcohols have been used as odorants, i.e.; to provide a masking odor in soaps, cosmetics, room air fresheners and the like. Illustrative of such alcohols are terpene alcohols such as citronellol (3,7-dimethyl-6-octen-1-ol) which has the peppery sweet fragrance of certain roses and geraniol (3,7-dimethyl-2,6-octadien-1-ol) which has the sweet fragrance of geraniums. Unfortunately, these and like alcohols are relatively volatile under ordinary room temperature conditions and quickly dissipate from carrier compositions into the air where their fragrance is eventually lost by dilution.
By the method of the present invention, the fragrance of an odorant alcohol such as citronellol, geraniol or the like may be dispensed from a carrier over prolonged periods of time. The advantage is economic and an important marketing edge.